


Voracious`

by HardStansOnly



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gods!AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Plantbending, Questionable Lube Choices, Rough Sex, Top Seonghwa, bottom hongjoong, changing of the seasons, consensual blood letting, dont know who needs that warning but here it is, mentions of bugs but not in a sexy way, mild body horror, not beta'd so please forgive, questionable everything tbh, spring god seonghwa, vine fucking, vines used as bondage but its okay bc joong is into it, winter god hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Perhaps if they were human they'd need more, something more viscous to ease the way. But they are gods and it is spring and Seonghwa is voracious.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Voracious`

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to one of my twitter people who whole ass slammed my lizard hind brain into a writing frenzy at like 2am via the words 'gods' and 'vines'. hope you like it elle ;///; - S
> 
> horny gremlin brain - 1  
> self control - 0

Seonghwa woke, eyes glued together by frost and limbs stiff from disuse. Buried deep, _deep_ in the earth the god of spring had slept the seasons away. When the world had gone from hot summer days under the bright sun to the cool wetness of fall, Seonghwa returned to his resting place beneath a gnarled cherry tree that had dwelled deep in the forest since the beginning of the world. He spent all the winters of his long, long life cradled in the dark loam and roots of the ancient tree. It was where he had been born, a godling emerging from the seeds of the fruit falling from the tree. It was likely where he would die when the end that all things must face finally came to claim him.

Twice spring had tried to come only for the gusts of winter to push it back. Like children playing games, winter and spring tugged at one another teasingly while the world held its breath. However, the days had begun to warm again in the way that even the coldest winter breeze could not overtake. The still distant sun lingering high in the sky as the world slowly thawed out under its steady rays. Around Seonghwa the creatures beneath the surface began to stir as surly as the ones above the surface did. Slick bodied worms circle his fingers like rings, beetles skitter across his skin. Each of them heralding that it was time for him to wake and start the new cycle.

" _Hwa_." A chipped voice crooned through the layers of solid dirt and clay. "Play with me." Seonghwa knew that voice 

Hongjoong.

The winter god liked to bait him. Liked when Seonghwa punched and clawed his way through the layers leaving them both bleeding. Perhaps if they were something other than opposing gods it would be deemed unhealthy. Already the fae and their attendants looked away when Seonghwa crawled out of his self dug grave to break his lover. It was a dance they had done for a millennia.

It amused Seonghwa how often spring was seen as soft. As if the flowers and trees and vines did not break themselves over and over to emerge from the blackened soil. Even as plants only the strongest willed survive the push to the sun. Those that cannot handle the pain or are unable to force their way out perish, bodies decaying to feed the victorious. Perhaps it was seen as soft only by those who saw the soft yielding petals of flowers. No thought given to struggle it took to bloom.

Growth, has never come without pain.

" _Hwa_." Hongjoong's voice huffs nearly ten feet above but the lilt of aggravation filtered down. "I've waited months to see you and now you ignore me?"

_Stay still just a few moments longer._

With eyes still frosted shut Seonghwa feels for the plants around him. Thick tree roots curling like snakes and the supple new vines of ivy creeping along the base of the tree. Small tufts of high grass are farther out but still too brittle and the few patches of sweetgrass too new for use.

"Seonghwa I-" Hongjoon's voice is cut off no doubt by the tree limbs ripping from the ground to hold the winter god tightly. " _Finally_."

Still deep in the ground Seonghwa uses the plants as his eyes. The winter god is naked, of course he is, petite body wrapped at the wrists and thighs by tree roots. The hold is tight, uncomfortable but Hongjoong doesn't struggle against them. Not yet.

" _Hwa_." The winter god whines when his legs are parted by roots. Hongjoong could, if he wanted, break the roots. Even a third of the strength that his hidden in his small body could reduce the roots to splinters, but he won't. The winter god _loves_ this.

Maybe more than he loves Seonghwa.

Maybe more than Seonghwa loves hearing him shriek his pleasure to the sky.

"At least look at me when you fuck me." Hongjoong moves a bit, rough bark biting into wrists and fat drops of blood drip down to stain the remaining frost. Even being a winter god, Hongjoong's blood is hot. It seeps down into the dirt making the creatures within claw their way to it, drawn in by the warmth.

 _Impatient._ Seonghwa smirks but he's hungry after so many months asleep. He's ravenous.

Seonghwa creeps the ivy around the tree, thin tendrils moving between fingers seeking. The vines wrap around Hongjoong's throat, then continue down to twist around the thin waist adding yet another layer of bondage. With his lover placed how he wants Seonghwa begins the long push to the surface.

He uncurls, legs stretching out and hands clawing at hard dirt. Seonghwa's nails crack and bleed and rip only to regrow. His bones break, heal, break again, heal again and the bugs feed on him as he pushes upward towards the sun. Each stage of rot and pain and healing feeds the bottomless hunger that spring brings. Break, grow, consume, be consumed. Cycle after cycle after cycle unto the end of the world.

Finding the ground still frozen Seonghwa shifts Hongjoong until he bleeds again. The winter god hisses out his name and the blood warms the dirt enough for him to continue his ascent.

When he needs a moment to breathe past a wave of fresh pain Seonghwa refocuses of the god above. The plants around him are mostly brush, a few mosses and trees. Nothing to particularly whet their appetites. Even if Hongjoong _likes_ the pain Seonghwa will break him with his own two hands or not at all.

Searching more Seonghwa finds what he's looking for. Thicker vines but the plant too green to have grown thorns yet. Carefully feeding it he brings it over to where Hongjoong is wiggling in anticipation, blood still flowing into the dirt. The vine is a flowering one, some pretty colored thing Seonghwa can't be bothered to remember. He blooms the flower, bright yellow center dripping with nectar and dew.

" _AH._ " Hongjoong nearly screams when the flower presses against his hole. The bloom dies, another takes its place. 

Then another. And another. And another.

The flowers bloom and die until Hongjoong is soaked with sweet liquid. The winter god's trembling thighs are forced up to fold him in half and Seonghwa laments he cannot see the nectar dripping from him. But soon he'll be on the surface, soon he'll be breaking Hongjoon like the water breaks the ice.

Seonghwa pushes his way up more even as he keeps stream of flowers pumping liquid into Hongjoong's body. With a final dying bloom Seongwha urges the rounded end of the vine up and begins a slow breech into the winter god's body.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ " Hongjoong twists but his body has nowhere to go. Pulling the vine tip back out Seonghwa waits, waits, waits. The vine slides back in making his lover scream.

In and out. Over and over. The pleas for more and deeper fall from Hongjoon's lips.

When at last Seonghwa breaches the surface he's dirty, bloody. His skin healing and collapsing in on itself. Spring is the breaking, the remaking and Seonghwa is no different.

" _H-h-hwa pleaSE._ " Seonghwa takes his time watching Hongjoong get fucked by his vine. The honey sweet nectar is splattered against the lean thighs, the excess dripping down his ass and up his curved spine.

Seonghwa's limbs fall off and reshape twice in the time it takes to crawl over to his lover. Being on the surface his body is resetting, bones and muscle stronger than when he began his journey upward.

At his touch the vine widens and Hongjoong's hips buck up wildly. He widens it again, then a third time until the winter god is sobbing. The roots hold Hongjoong tightly unable to move in the way he desperately wants to. Tears lay frozen on winter god’s cheeks, bottom lip swollen and pink where Hongjoong had bitten it raw.

"Pretty, pretty." Seonghwa trails his hands along the clammy skin. Thumbs brush sharp hip bones then long fingers move to pinch the dark nipples. "What if I left you like this?" Twisting the nipples again Seonghwa smirks. "Tied open, just waiting to be fucked by anything that took interest?"

"You don't share." Hongjoong smirks back before a well aimed thrust from the vine sends him reeling. The leafless vines crisscrossing against the heaving chest makes Seonghwa want to keep him like this. Hold him down, keep him in place until the god rots to feed the trees and animals. They are both hungry, destructive things in their own rights. Hongjoong with his ice and Seonghwa with his vines.

"Perhaps I might learn." Touching the vine again it drops uselessly to the ground. Hongjoong tastes like honey, of wildflowers in bloom when Seonghwa drags his tongue along the shaking thigh. “Might keep you here during the summer until you melt into nothing.” Seonghwa sinks his teeth into the soft thigh drawing blood and making his lover arch up against his bindings

"Hwa please. I w-" with a flick of the wrist a second vine curls up, the end sliding viper quick into Hongjoong's mouth. The sound of his lover choking while the tendril wiggles in his esophagus makes Seonghwa harder where he’s aching between his own thighs.

"You'll get what I give you, when I give it to you." Refocusing, Seonghwa eats out the winter god until his lover is limp in the hold of the tree trunks. Sliding down Hongjoon's abdomen a thick trail of cum, the god’s body unable to fight it’s own pleasure. "Greedy."

"Hhggghgvgvful." The words are lost as Seonghwa makes the vine grow wider to fill up Hongjoong’s mouth, throat bulging out.

"Hm?" Seonghwa keeps the vine fucking Hongjoon's throat. "You want me to fuck the pretty hole of yours?" Hongjoong nearly breaks his own neck nodding yes.

Drawing the oils from the flowers around them Seonghwa runs his hand up and down the cleft of Hongjoon's ass. He wets the area with more sweet nectar before coating himself. Perhaps if they were human they'd need more, something more viscous to ease the way. But they are gods and it is spring and Seonghwa is _voracious._

Hongjoong's garbled moan makes Seonghwa wish they could spend more than a few weeks together. During this small window alone, they can pretend summer won't come. That Hongjoong won't retreat far away only to return after Seonghwa has long been asleep.

The sticky slide between them draws moans from both gods. Seonghwa aches for more even as he's buried inside of Hongjoong. His nails bite into the cool skin, Hongjoong’s blood smearing between the two of them. Pulling out long enough to make the vines flip Hongjoong onto his stomach. Following the trail of sweet liquid up the spine with his tongue Seonghwa slips himself back into his lover.

“I dreamt of you.” Seonghwa whispers into Hongjoong’s ear softly. “I dreamt of holding you just like this. Of you laying here like a feast just for me.” Smacking their hips together roughly Hongjoong nails dig into the bloodied earth. “I’m so hungry Joong.” Seonghwa whispers again. “I want to consume you.” Seonghwa sinks his teeth into Hongjoong’s neck making his lover shriek.

Seonghwa keeps them there while the sun moves lazily in the sky above them, bodies rocking together ceaselessly even as Hongjoong cums and cums on the ground. Around them the grove is coming back to life, stalks of flowers are pushing through the wet dirt. The trees and bushes filling with buds and the last of the frost dissipates while Hongjoong wails for him. The humans had called the tree the heart of spring, the first place that winter ended and spread to the rest of the world. Others called it the grove of the gods. Humans don’t worship them anymore, don’t travel this deep into the woods to pour liberations at the base of the tree but they continue all the same.

Waving his hands the roots and vines retreat until the winter god lay shaking on the ground, skin torn from where the tree roots had wrapped around him. Pressing himself against Hongjoong’s back Seonghwa coos lowly. “Can you take more my love?”

“Hwa.” Hongjoong’s voice cracks from the abuse from the vine in his throat. “Please.Please Hwa.”

“Shhh.” Seonghwa kiss along Hongjoong’s shoulders. “Lay there pretty for me. I’ll take care of you.”

Fisting his hand in Hongjoong’s hair Seonghwa forces his face into the blood soaked dirt, the other forcing the god to his knees. From the ground the tree roots return to wrap Hongjoong’s wrists and knees to hold him fast. Building a rhythm Seonghwa fucks Hongjoong hard and fast, the grove filling with the winter god’s moans undercut by the sounds of their bodies cleaving together. Pushing down on Hongjoong’s head more, Seonghwa grinds heavy and deep until the building behind his spine becomes too much. Yanking Hongjoong up enough to sink his teeth into the pale neck Seonghwa buries himself deep into his lover before spilling over the edge, the foliage around them exploding into life in response.

Afterwards they sleep for sometime. When Seonghwa comes back into himself the two are curled together under the soft moonlight. The hunger has abated for the moment, though once the sun begins to rise it will return with a vengeance. Next to him Hongjoong is still anchored to the ground by the vines but if he’s uncomfortable he makes no move to free himself. The winter god’s skin is painted with dirt and blood and remnants of the nectar. A few butterflies rest along the god’s skin drinking the blood and honey while Hongjoong watches them with soft eyes.

“You could have moved.” Seonghwa releases his lover, the moment causing the butterflies to scatter.

“I was comfortable.” It’s a lie but they’re gods not fae. Lying comes to them easier than breathing. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Seonghwa moves over Hongjoong again, their chilled bodies slotting together. Seonghwa takes his time caressing his lover’s skin, runs his tongue over the half healed wrists. This time he kisses the god softly, drinking in the little noises. Hongjoong tastes like winter, of frost and sharp edged winds that should drive Seonghwa away. But Winter and Spring have always been two halves of each other. Mutual destruction and rebirth. They become and unbecome as endlessly as the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
